Typical systems push network information through a server for pushing predefined network information to mass clients in the network. The pushed network information could thereby be displayed in the clients, without regard to whether the corresponding network information is clicked by the user. By default, some system might simply consider all pushed network information to have been visited (e.g. through click or copy) by a user. Users are getting increasingly inattentive on pushed network information along with the explosion of such information. Moreover, such typical systems for pushing network information are unable to accurately determine the degree of attention of the pushed information by the users because it is impossible for the systems to be aware of whether the pushed information is paid attention by the user through either a click or a copy operation. As a result, the systems can lose priority in the promotion of particular network applications and in providing more oriented network service for users.